


Nachtigall

by Spinnchen



Category: Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Narben, justice league - Freeform, neues Mitglied
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:29:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27711389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spinnchen/pseuds/Spinnchen
Summary: Nachtigallen gehören nicht in einen Käfig...
Relationships: Bruce Wayne/OC





	Nachtigall

Nachtigall

„Bruce, ich möchte mit dir reden.“  
Er sah nicht von seinem Computer auf, schien nicht zu reagieren und arbeitete einfach weiter.  
„Bruce.“  
„Was willst du?“  
„Wir haben eine neue Anwärterin, sie ist... etwas besonderes.“  
„Sind sie das nicht alle“ er sah immer noch nicht auf, arbeitete stur weiter und wünschte sich wohl das sein Gesprächspartner einfach weg ging und ihn in Ruhe ließ.  
„Wir sind der Meinung, dass du sie am Besten ausbilden könntest.“  
Nun hielt er inne, berührte etwas und stand dann auf, ging an ihm vorbei und zur Tür.  
„Nein.“  
„Sie kommt in einer Stunde, Diana bringt sie mit.“

„Hallo“ da war sie nun, lächelte sanft, aber der Blick aus ihren blauen Augen heraus, musterte sie alle intensiv.  
„Das ist Cassandra“ stellte Diana sie vor:  
„Ich habe sie in Rumänien kennengelernt. Cassandra, das sind Superman, Batman, Flash, Aquaman...“ Bruce hörte gar nicht mehr zu, er musterte die „Neue“ ebenfalls sehr intensiv. Ein ganz normaler Mensch, auf den ersten Blick, aber niemand an diesem Ort war normal... trotzdem, sollte er sie deswegen ausbilden?  
Eben weil er eigentlich auch keine besonderen Fähigkeiten hatte?  
Sie bemerkte seinen Blick, begegnete diesem mit absoluter Ruhe und aus irgendeinem Grund übertrug sich diese auch auf ihn.  
„Eigentlich sollte ja Batman...“  
„Ich bilde sie aus“ unterbrach Bruce ihn und verließ dann den Raum.

„Cassandra also“ er musterte sie wieder, ihre Augen, ihre Lippen, die Nase, der Rest war unter dieser schwarzen Maske verborgen. Eine Kapuze, die verriet, dass da auch noch ein Mundschutz war. Sie nahm die Maske nicht ab, auch nicht die Handschuhe, den schwarzen Anzug und das Cape.  
„Du darfst mich Cassy nennen“ schlug sie ihm vor.  
„Cassandra“ bestimmte Bruce und warf ihr ein paar Boxhandschuhe zu:  
„Zieh die an.“  
„Nein“ war ihre knappe Antwort.  
„Dann eben nicht, greif mich an...“  
„Es tut mir leid“ sie kniete neben ihn und legte ein schwarzes Taschentuch auf seine Wunde.  
„Was?“  
„Das ich dich verletzt habe.“  
„Ich sagte, du sollst mich angreifen“ er stand auf und verließ den Trainingsraum, das Taschentuch nahm er mit.

„Wieso braucht sie Ausbildung, wir sind die Justice League, man braucht höchstens mal Training.“  
Cassandra senkte den Kopf, nahm dann ein Tablett und ging zur Theke.  
„Da ist sie“ sie hörte Schritte auf sie zukommen, während sie ein Steak nahm. Noch ein Steak, Hähnchenschenkel, Rippchen, Gyros... ein Schnitzel... nein, lieber zwei.  
„Hey“ begrüßte sie der junge Mann, sie kannte ihn nicht, er war nicht bei der Vorstellung dabei gewesen.  
„Hey“ antwortete sie nur und nahm sich eine Dose Cola. Dann wollte sie zu einem Tisch gehen, aber er versperrte ihr den Weg.  
„Was sind deine Fähigkeiten?“  
Sie schwieg.  
„Antworte mir, du bist neu, du musst auf mich hören.“  
Schweigen.  
Das Fleisch landete auf dem Boden, ihre Augen blitzten gefährlich auf...  
„Lass mich, lass mich“ würgte er, während sie sein Gesicht auf den Boden drückte.  
„Leck es sauber“ zischelte sie mit eiskalter Stimme.  
Er musste lecken...  
„Cassandra“ seine Stimme knallte förmlich durch den Raum:  
„Lass ihn los!“

„Diesmal wirst du mich nicht verletzen.“  
„Bist du dir sicher, Batman?“  
„Ja...“  
„Es tut mir nicht leid“ Cassandra wollte ein schwarzes Taschentuch auf die Wunde legen, aber er hielt ihr Handgelenk fest.  
„Du hast gesehen wo ich mich geschützt habe?“  
„Nein. Ich nahm es nur an.“  
Er stand auf und rieb sich über das Kinn, sah für einen Moment auf das Blut, der Schnitt war tief...  
„Greif mich an, ohne deinen Dolch...“  
„Hast du nicht genug?“  
„Ich habe nie genug.“

„Cassandra, ich habe dir doch gesagt, du sollst dich zurück halten.“  
„Er wollte es so“ sie presste ihre Lippen so fest zusammen, dass sie nur noch ein blasser Strich waren.  
„Und jetzt liegt er mit einem gebrochenen Arm auf der Krankenstation.“  
„Hat er sich beschwert?“  
„Nein. Er sagte mir, er habe es so gewollt. Und er will, dass du statt ihm mit gehst. Heute, jetzt.“  
„Kann man Batman ersetzen?“  
„Nein, aber du darfst es versuchen. Er hat die Erlaubnis dazu gegeben.“

„Cassandra“ er betrat die Krankenstation und sah auf sie herab, sie öffnete die Augen:  
„Was ist passiert?“  
„Hat dir das Superman nicht gesagt?“  
„Ich will es von dir hören.“  
„Ich war nicht gut genug.“  
„Du hast dem Feind einen Arm schneller abgeschnitten, als dieser reagieren konnte. Und es war keiner von der langsamen Sorte.“  
„Und dann kamen seine Freunde. Ich warte übrigens noch auf die Predigt, die mir Diana halten wollte... von wegen, wir schneiden dem Feind keine Gliedmaßen ab.“  
„Sie hat mich gebeten, das zu tun.“  
„Und..?“  
„Ich... will nicht das du verletzt wirst. Ich kann damit leben, dass du mich verletzt. Aber nicht damit, dich hier liegen zu sehen.“ Er verließ den Raum, mühsam rappelte sie sich auf, ging ihm nach.  
„Bruce!“  
„Wer hat dir meinen Namen gesagt?“  
Schweigen.  
„Wer hat ihn dir gesagt?!“  
„Niemand.“  
„Sprich ihn nie wieder aus.“  
„Superman nennt dich so, Diana, Green Lantern...“  
„Nenne mich nie wieder so!“

„Diana.“  
„Ich bin heute dein Trainingspartner.“  
„Du bist ab heute meine Ausbilderin?“  
„Nein.“  
„Du lügst.“  
Stille erfüllte den Raum.  
„Ich will mit ihm reden.“  
„Er ist nicht mehr hier.“

„Es war schwierig dich zu finden.“ Irgendwo aus der Dunkelheit kam ihre Stimme, er sah sich um, bildete er sich das nur ein?  
„Niemand wollte mir sagen wo du deine „Höhle“ hast. Aber festhalten kann man mich da oben ja auch nicht.“  
Eine Hand legte sich auf seine Schulter, er sah dorthin, schwarze Handschuhe.  
„Wie hast du es heraus gefunden?“  
„Wenn man ein paar Mülleimer umwirft, kommen Ratten heraus. Ich habe Ärger gemacht und einen deiner Freunde getroffen, Nightwing glaube ich, nannte er sich. Er hat nicht lange geschwiegen.“  
„Hast du ihm weh getan?“  
Sie legte ihren Dolch vor ihn auf den Computer.  
„Ich will Diana nicht. Ich will niemanden dort oben, ich will dich.“  
„Du brauchst mich nicht.“  
„Das habe ich bisher immer selbst entschieden.“  
Er stand auf, sah sie mit finsterem Blick an.  
„Ich brauche dich nicht.“  
„Ich habe auch immer selbst entschieden, wer mich braucht und wer nicht.“  
„ALARM! ALARM!“  
„Nehmen wir eines deiner schicken Autos?“

„Sie hat mich ausgepresst wie eine faule Tomate. Zwei Minuten länger und ich hätte ihr sogar erzählt, was du gerne zum Frühstück isst.“  
„Joker wird gerade abtransportiert“ er zeigte auf die Polizisten.  
„Und das nur, weil sie dir geholfen hat? Fantastisch.“  
„Eifersüchtig?“  
„...Nein...“  
„Wieso glaube ich dir das nicht?“  
„Und wo ist sie jetzt?“  
„Auf dem Weg zurück.“  
„Und wo willst du jetzt hin?“  
„Auch zurück.“

„Cassandra.“  
„Vielleicht sollten wir das lassen.“  
„Du wirst mich nicht noch einmal verletzen.“  
„Darum geht es nicht.“  
„Was hat er gesagt? Was hat Superman mit dir besprochen?“  
„Ich eigne mich nicht für die Liga.“  
Schweigen.  
„Gehen wir essen?“  
„Ich will nicht essen.“  
„Es gibt heute Lammkoteletts.“  
„Ich hoffe sie haben genügend da...“  
„Was macht sie noch hier? Superman hat sie ausgeschlossen.“  
„Ich nicht“ er nahm dem jungen Helden die Zange ab und fing an Cassandras Teller mit dem Fleisch zu füllen.  
„Superman ist der Boss!“  
„Wer hat dir das gesagt?“  
„Alle.“  
„Dann haben alle das hier nicht verstanden.“

„Sie ist nicht geeignet, Bruce.“  
„Sie ist geeignet.“  
„Sie schneidet den Kriminellen die Arme ab, sie verletzt dich andauernd. Und...“  
„Und was? Ich habe nicht aufgepasst und der Arm wurde wieder angenäht. War ein sauberer Schnitt.“  
„Grinse mich nicht so an, Bruce... du magst sie! Ich sehe es dir an, durch deine verdammte Maske hindurch. Du magst sie, deswegen willst du, dass sie bleibt. Wann bist du so unvernünftig geworden?“  
„Ich bin nicht unvernünftig. Und ich mag niemanden.“  
Er betrat eines der Zimmer, Superman blieb vor der Tür zurück.  
„Ich hätte Diana nie erlauben dürfen, sie mitzubringen. Nicht nachdem sie sagte, dass sie...“  
Die Tür ging wieder auf.  
„Das sie was?“  
Schweigen.

„Du hast mich nicht verletzt“ er untersuchte sich, sie wandte den Blick ab:  
„Du hast nicht alles gegeben. Du gibt’s sowieso nicht alles, wenn wir trainieren, sonst hätte ich wahrscheinlich schon fünf Arme weniger. Aber diesmal... Was hat Superman gesagt?“  
„Ich kann bleiben.“  
„Aber?“  
„Ich bin nicht mehr wert als der Rowdy aus der Kantine. Und keiner von denen wird von euch ausgebildet.“  
„Du brauchtest nie eine Ausbildung, nicht wahr?“  
„Ich wollte sehen wie ihr arbeitet. Deswegen bat ich Diana es so zu vermitteln.“  
„Was sind deine Fähigkeiten?“ Er trat an sie heran, berührte die Kapuze, woraufhin sie blitzschnell seine Handgelenke packte.  
„Nein“ ihre Stimme klang so hart wie ein ganzer Eisberg, so scharf wie ihre Dolche.  
„Willst du bleiben?“  
„Vielleicht wollte ich ein Zuhause.“  
„Wolltest?“  
„Eine Nachtigall gehört nicht in einen Käfig, auch wenn sie aus diesem stammt, sie muss sich nur dessen bewusst werden.“

„Er besteht aus was“ Flash kniff die Augen für einen Moment fest zusammen, dann sah er wieder auf den Bildschirm:  
„Das ist nichts für mich, dem kann man nicht mit Schnelligkeit kommen.“  
„Wir müssen eine Entscheidung treffen, bevor er noch ganz New York mit seiner Anwesenheit bedeckt“ presste Diana hervor:  
„Batman?“  
„Nein.“  
„Wieso nicht, deine Waffen könnten etwas gegen ihn bewirken“ schnappte Superman ungeduldig.  
„Ich habe keine Dolche“ er wandte sich zur Tür:  
„Aber ihr solltet über diese Möglichkeit nachdenken...“

„Ich habe mich in dir getäuscht, Cassandra“ Superman zog den kaugummiartigen Schleim von sich ab und nickte ihr anerkennend zu:  
„Aber ich bin immer noch nicht ganz... begeistert. Deswegen beschließe ich jetzt einmal, dass du unsere Geheimwaffe wirst.“  
„Geheimwaffe?“  
„Du darfst zu besonderen Einsätzen mit, und ansonsten kannst du... Batman ein wenig zur Seite stehen. Dem Joker hast du ja zumindest nichts abgeschnitten und diesmal war es recht hilfreich. Was sagst du? Du kannst im Watchtower leben, das ist es doch was du wolltest.“  
„Diana redet zu viel.“  
„Sie hat mir nur gesagt, was du dir wünschst. Und auch wenn ich dich noch nicht richtig verstehe, ich bin niemand, der einem eine Familie verwehrt.“  
„Ich brauche keine Familie“ sie wandte sich ab.  
„Hast du das nicht schon längst anders entschieden?“

„Du packst?“  
„Ja.“  
„Wohin willst du? Jetzt wo er dich aufgenommen hat.“  
„Nicht zurück in den Käfig.“  
„Wo ist das Problem? Wo ist dein verdammtes PROBLEM?“  
„Lass mich los, Batman!“  
„Nein.“  
Es krachte, er spürte wie das Bett unter seinem Gewicht zusammen brach und für einen Moment erschrak es ihn auch. Sein Blick fiel auf ihren Koffer, keine normale Kleidung, nur diese Uniform... fünf dieser Kapuzen.  
„Bist du verletzt“ sie klang kalt, aber in ihren Augen sah er etwas anderes, auch als sie den Koffer aufnahm und weiter packte.  
Er stand auf, öffnete ihren Kleiderschrank.  
Eine weitere Kapuze, Stiefel, noch eine Uniform, zwei Dolche. Sie langte an ihm vorbei und holte alles raus, stopfte die Sachen in den Koffer.  
„Lass mich los“ zischelte sie schlangenhaft.  
„Nein. Diesmal nicht.“  
„NEIN!“  
Schweigen.  
Keine Haare, Narben, wie von Säure, die Ohren waren im Grunde nur Löcher...  
Sie zog die Kapuze wieder über.  
„Du kannst gehen“ flüsterte sie leise.  
„Wieso sollte ich gehen?“  
„Weil du es jetzt willst.“  
„Ich will nicht gehen.“

„Darf ich dich jetzt Bruce nennen?“  
Er streichelte zart über ihren Kopf, während sie sich an ihn schmiegte, das kaputte Bett... sie lagen fast auf dem Boden.  
Er fuhr die Narben zärtlich mit den Fingern entlang, eine Gänsehaut lief ihr warm über den Rücken.  
„So hat mich noch nie jemand berührt“ hauchte sie.  
Schweigen.  
Ein Kuss, einer von vielen.  
„Sagst du es mir jetzt?“  
„Was?“  
„Deine Fähigkeiten.“  
„Ich habe keine Fähigkeiten.“  
„Doch.“  
„Willst du dich jetzt mit mir darüber streiten, Bruce?“  
Er schwieg, verzog das Gesicht und stand dann auf.  
„Was habe ich falsch gemacht“ sie angelte nach ihrer Kapuze, zog sie über, dann erst legte sie die Uniform wieder an.  
„Ich wollte nicht, dass du mich Bruce nennst, weil ich Abstand halten wollte. Es ist nicht gut jemanden aus dem Team zu mögen... so zu... lieben.“  
„Du kennst meine Fähigkeiten schon“ sie nahm ihren Koffer und sah hinein:  
„Genügt dir das nicht?“  
„Jetzt nicht mehr.“  
Wieder ein Kuss, anders...

„Du bist es nicht wert dich Nachtigall zu nennen.“  
„Meister...“  
„Du bist ein Nichts. Selbst der Dreck unter meinen Fingernägeln ist mehr wert.“  
„Ich konnte es nicht tun, versteht Ihr das nicht.“  
„Ich verstehe deine Befehlsverweigerung sehr gut.“  
„Es war ein Kind. Ich kann doch kein Kind töten!“  
„Es war mein Befehl und du hast zu gehorchen!“  
„Meister... Meister... Nein, bitte nicht.“  
„Stirb. Stirb so leidend wie es dein Opfer hätte tun müssen.“

„Wonach suchst du?“  
Er sah nicht auf, arbeitete stur weiter, langsam musste Superman sich wohl daran gewöhnen.  
„Wo ist Cassandra?“  
„Sie trainiert mit Arrow.“  
„Wieso mit ihm?“  
„Sie soll lernen seinen Pfeilen auszuweichen.“  
„Du hast meine Frage nicht beantwortet. Wonach suchst du?“  
„Ein Kloster, irgendwo in Osteuropa.“  
„Du suchst die Nachtigallen. Was ist geschehen? Hat sie es dir gesagt?“  
„Ja.“  
„Du suchst vergebens. Sie selbst hat alle in diesem Kloster getötet. Sie hat diese Gruppierung förmlich tausend Stücke geschnitten.“  
„Es stört dich.“  
„So arbeiten wir nicht. Ich kann sie wahrscheinlich nie auf einen sterblichen Feind loslassen, dass sie den Joker verschonte, war vielleicht nur Zufall... du magst sie zu sehr... du liebst sie!“  
Schweigen.  
„Du bist Batman, hast du das vergessen?“  
„Anscheinend glaubst du, dass Batman niemanden lieben darf.“  
„Du hast selbst gesagt, du kannst nur so Batman sein, wie du bist. Aber jetzt bist du anders... Wohin gehst du?“  
„Du hast recht. Ich kann so nicht mehr Batman sein.“

„ALARM! ALARM!“  
„Mister Wayne, Superman...“  
„Er stört, Alfred.“  
„Er sagt Joker ist ausgebrochen und...“  
„Und was?“  
„Er hat Miss Cassandra in seiner Gewalt. Sie wissen nicht wo er steckt, aber er hat ihnen eine Nachricht hinterlassen.“

„Ohne deine Dolche bist du gar nichts, Vögelchen“ lachte der Joker dreckig und drehte einen der schwarzen Dolche fröhlich wackelnd in seiner Hand:  
„Ganz schön scharf die Dinger.“  
„Dafür wirst du sterben.“  
„Eher du dafür, dass ich wegen dir eingesperrt war. Schauen wir mal, was unter der Kapuze des Vögelchens steckt...“  
„Wage es nicht, Hund!“  
„Was denn, was denn? Onkel Joker will doch nur mal gucken...“  
„Wenn ich hier raus komme, schneide ich dir als erstes deinen Schwanz ab.“  
Der Joker lachte nur, er lachte laut auf... und schwieg dann.  
„Was für ein hässliches Vögelchen du bist, kein Wunder, dass der traurige Haufen da oben dich aufnimmt. Keiner hat soviel Mitleid wie die.“  
„Ich habe kein Mitleid“ donnerte die Stimme hinter dem Joker, ein metallener Schlag ertönte...  
„Batman“ sie nahm ihre Kapuze an und er öffnete den Käfig.  
„Wieso hast du dich nicht gewehrt?“  
„Was meinst du?“  
„Wieso hast du es zugelassen, dass er dich gefangen nimmt? Das er dir deine Dolche abnimmt...?“  
„Vielleicht weil für manche Dinge eben Batman gebraucht wird“ sie berührte seine Lippen, dann küsste sie ihn zart:  
„Ich brauche dich. Aber noch mehr braucht dich diese Welt.“  
„Wer hat das entschieden?“  
„Ich.“  
„Dann habe ich wohl keine andere Wahl.“  
„Und ich auch nicht mehr.“

„Wo ist Cassandra?“  
„Wieso glaubst du, dass ich weiß wo sie ist?“  
„Warum wohl“ Superman verzog das Gesicht missmutig, im Grunde gefiel ihm diese Entwicklung, aber irgendwie auch nicht.  
„Sie ist im Trainingsraum. Sie macht das, was sie am Besten kann.“  
„Kämpfen?“  
„Nein...“  
„...Das Wichtigste ist, dass ihr eurem Feind nicht schon vorher lautstark verkündet, dass ihr kommt um ihn zu bekämpfen. Ihr müsst lautlos sein, leiser als ein Windhauch, leiser als fallender Schnee...“  
„Wie soll ich das können? Überall an meinem Körper ist Metall und das ist nun mal laut.“  
„Es ist nicht wichtig was an euren Körpern ist, sondern was in diesen steckt.“  
„Sie unterrichtet“ Superman ging langsam der Mund auf, sah zu wie Cassandra in schwere metallene Stiefel schlüpfte und auch damit keinerlei Geräusche verursachte.  
„Ja“ war die knappe Antwort von Batman, und dann lächelte er, fast schon sanft:  
„Das ist das was sie am Besten kann.“


End file.
